Traditional surgical techniques may require a surgeon to make large incisions in a patient's body in order to access a tissue treatment region, or surgical site. In some instances, these large incisions may prolong the recovery time of and/or increase the scarring to the patient. As a result, minimally invasive surgical techniques are becoming more preferred among surgeons and patients because of the reduced size of the incisions required for various procedures. In some circumstances, for example, minimally invasive surgical techniques may reduce the possibility that the patient will suffer undesirable post-surgical conditions, such as scarring and/or infections. Further, such minimally invasive techniques can allow the patient to recover more rapidly as compared to traditional surgical procedures.
Generally, tissue distractors are used for expanding or separating tissues in order to create a space between the tissue to improve visualization and for increased working space during open surgery and minimally invasive surgery. Current methods used for increasing work space and improving visualization employ mechanical separators, such as metal retractors, scalpels, trocars, etc. Conventional metal retractors are often bulky and awkward and require substantially large open incisions in a skin surface which may damage large amounts of healthy tissue. Metal retractors often tear the muscle and tissue fibers apart, thereby increasing tissue trauma and healing time. Further, excess pressure from metal retractors may cause necrosis or tissue death, as it is difficult to monitor the pressure being applied to the body tissues. Other methods for separating tissue employ direct pressure of an unconfined flow of fluid such as water or saline during surgery. Problems with water pressurization include fluid extravasation including into and through the tissue itself. Further, increased pressure and swelling may result in the area, which may lead to edematous or swollen tissue. Excess water pressure may also lead to tissue damage or necrosis, as it difficult to monitor the pressure being applied to the body tissues.
Another class of devices commercially and medically in use are fluid operated retractors. Fluid operated retractors, such as an inflatable balloon or bladder, allow a surgeon to take potential spaces within the body and turn them into existing spaces safely, easily, and controllably in order to safely visualize appropriate tissue and operate. Such devices allow for selective retraction of tissue, either of hard tissue such as bone or soft tissue planes, to be moved out of the way to improve working space and visualization, which is of particular benefit while operating from within the body, e.g., minimally invasive surgery. These tissue retractors also permit working within the body without damaging a great deal of tissue in the path between a skin opening and the working area, by minimizing the external orifice or skin incision. Although such devices have achieved relative levels of success, improvements to such balloon tissue retraction devices would be advantageous. For example, during arthroscopic surgery, the joint areas of the body, such as the hip, knee, shoulder, and other joint areas, are approached via the use of an endoscope. Some joints are harder to access than others. For example, the hip joint differs from other joints in that a much thicker layer of soft tissue, known as the hip capsule, surrounds it. This thick layer makes changing the trajectory of instruments placed into the joint difficult and the importance of placing portals, or tissue passages, more critical than other joints.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a surgical device that may be modified to assist in cannula access to various treatment sites within a patient body for surgery.